Naruto,El Heredero del Rikudou Sennin
by D.D.Otsutsuki
Summary: Naruto es odiado y descuidado incluso por su familia a causa de ser el contenedor del alma del kyubi y en cambio sus hermanos Natsumi y Menma son tratados como heroes por ser los contenedores del poder del kyubi pero todo esto cambia cuando Naruto luego de sufrir una paliza por parte del pueblo conoce a una pelirroja y a... ciertos 3 hombres Naru/harem,contiene escenas fuertes
1. Chapter 1

D.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto es odiado y descuidado incluso por su familia a causa de ser el contenedor del alma del kyubi y en cambio sus hermanos Natsumi y Menma son tratados como heroes por ser los contenedores del poder del kyubi pero todo esto cambia cuando Naruto luego de sufrir una paliza por parte del pueblo conoce a una pelirroja y a... ciertos 3 hombres

Naru/harem,contiene escenas fuertes,Naruto varias lineas de sangre (sharingan,mokuton,etc)

 **Bueno hola a todos este es mi primer fic,perdon si hay faltas de ortografia u otros errores,si hay algo que no les gusto o quieran añadir a la historia haganmelo saber,bueno sin mas espero que les guste**

 **-** dialogos humanos-

- **dialogo dioses bijus etc-**

"pensamiento humano"

 **"pensamiento de bijus dioses etc"**

 **Prologo:**

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraba una pelirroja de ojos violetas gritando y apretando la mano de un rubio de ojos azules al punto de casi romperla

estas dos personas son Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki y el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato,la razon de por que la ahora mencionada kushina estaba gritando es que estaba dando a luz a no 1 si no 3 hermosos bebes el primero en nacer fue un bebe algo...exotico por asi decirlo este bebe tenia la piel blanca como la nieve mechones de pelo de color rojo blanco rubio y negro un ojo azul mediterraneo y el otro de un negro mas oscuro que la misma noche otra cosa curiosa que tenia el bebe eran 3 delgadas lineas en cada mejilla que parecian bigotes su nombre es Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

el segundo en nacer fue un niño de pelo rubio y azules zafiro y piel algo bronceada y al igual que su hermano 3 marcas en la mejilla en forma de bigotes su nombre es Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma

y la tercera y ultima en nacer fue una niña de pelo rojo un ojo azul y otro violeta y la caracteristica marca en la mejilla ella es Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsumi

 **(apartir de aqui es como el cannon hasta la parte en que Minato sella al kyubi)**

Luego de hacer un par de sellos minato invoco a la diosa de la muerte shinigami

- **Quien fue el que me invoco?-** pregunto la diosa

-Yo fui quien la invoco Shinigami-sama-dijo Minato-por favor sello la parte yang del poder del kyubi en mi hijo Menma,la parte ying en mi hija Natsumi y el alma y consciencia en mi hijo mayor naruto

ante esto la diosa se le quedo mirando como si fuera estupido

-algun problema shinigami-sama?-pregunto el Yondaime

 **-si-dijo la diosa-como quieres que sepa cual es cada uno?-pregunto la diosa**

-Por favor disculpeme shinigami-sama-dijo Minato mientras se arrodillaba-la de pelo rojo es Natsumi,El de pelo rubio es Menma y el de pelos de distinto color es Naruto-dijo Minato

Luego de eso la diosa asintio y procedio a hacer lo pedido el poder ya habia sido sellado ahora solo faltaba el alma y la consciencia pero cuando vio a naruto algo la sorprendio el chico tenia 3 huespedes muy conocidos por ella,puso bajo un genjutsu a toda la aldea de la hoja y fue a hablar con sus hermanas luego de 5 minutos volvio con un collar de 1 magatama mitad blanca mitad negra,un collar en forma de estrella y otro en forma de hoja un collar para cada hermano luego de eso procedio a sellar a la consciencia y poder del kyubi,Despues saco a todos del Genjutsu y hablo

 **-Hoy es tu dia de suerte humano resulta que estoy de buen humor y te dejare vivir,es mas le dare estos regalos a tus hijos-y prosiguio a colocarles los collar de la siguiente manera a naruto la magatama a Natsumi la estrella y a Menma la hoja-no te confundas estos collares no les dara ningun poder solo son decorativos,cuida de tus hijos-dijo y luego desaparecio**

Minato estaba en shock seguiria con vida y podria cuidar de su familia en ese momento llego Jiraiya y dijo

-Minato tenemos que hablar hay una nueva profecia-dijo con seriedad algo raro en el (me olvide de mencionar que Kushina ya esta en el hospital)

-Si-fue lo unico que dijoo minato

Espero que les halla gustado tratare de hacerlo mas largo la proxima dejen sus comentarios y reviews

Nos vemos :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews voy a responder a algunas ahora :**

 **Zafir09: Gracias por tu apollo**

 **Gjr-sama:lo habia pensado,es posible que lo llegue a hacer si mas personas lo quieren**

 **Bueno ahora si el capitulo 1**

dialogos humanos-

- **dialogo dioses bijus etc-**

"pensamiento humano"

 **"pensamiento de bijus dioses "**

 **(** (notas del autor)

Descargo de derechos:Naruto,sus personajes tecnicas etc pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a mi solo me pertenece la historia y los oc que cree

Capitulo 2

-Minato tenemos que hablar hay una nueva profecia-dijo con seriedad Jiraiya algo raro en el

-si-fue lo unico que dijo el ojiazul

Despues de eso jiraiya le procedio a contar la profecia

-escucha Minato-dijo el gamma sennin a lo cual el pelirubio asintio

-Un niño,hijo de el rayo amarillo y el habanero sangriento de konoha sera el destinado a traer la paz al mundo este niño contiene un poder increible dentro de el,esta persona llamara por su nombre a las bestias con colas y jugara con ellas,sera entrenado por personas de gran poderesta persona sera el heredero del rikkudou sennin-

-eso fue lo que dijo el gran sapo-

-Tenemos varias pistas-hablo Minato esta vez-Sabemos que es uno de hijos-el peliblanco asintio a esto y luego hablo

-yo creo que pueden ser Natsumi o menma-

-Por que no Naruto-hablo/pregunto el actual hokage de konoha

-piensalo Minato la profecia dice "contiene un poder increible dentro de el" Natsumi y Menma son los que tienen sellado el poder en cambio Naruto solamente el alma y consciencia,asi que creo que debemos entrenar a Natsumi y Menma

Minato miro a sus hijos de manera de dudosa ¿dejarian a Naruto de lado por sus hermanos? el sacudio su cabeza alejando su idea y se prometio a si mismo que no haria diferencia con sus hijos...(si claro)

Minato miro a Jiraiya y asintio

Luego de eso los dos shinobis regresaron a la aldea Minato les conto a los aldeanos como la shinigami lo dejo vivir y el estado de sus hijos como Jinchurikis

al principio se lo tomaron mal pero luego de que minato les explico que no eran demonios si no heroes por contener a tal monstruo dentro de ellos los aldeanos comenzaron a ovacionar a sus heroes que contenian el poder del demonio y que en un futuro protegerian a su pueblo

pero solamente a los que contenian el poder a Naruto lo tomaron como si fuera la encarncacion del kyubi por tener su alma y su consciencia ellos creian que el niño fue asesinado por el kyubi y que el kyubi se habia apoderado de su cuerpo o si este no era el caso pensaban que el chico en un futuro seria un secuaz del kyubi

Minato mantuvo su promesa de no hacer diferencia entre sus hijos hasta que estos cumplieron la edad de 4 a esta edad Menmay Natsumi comenzaron a dar indicios del chakra del kyubi desde entonces comenzaron a entrenarlos y poco a poco fueron dejando de lado a Naruto hasta el punto de no preocuparse si comia,la relacion de Naruto con sus hermanos era buena hasta que empezaron su entrenamiento Menma con el tiempo se volvia mas y mas arrogante hasta el punto de considerar a Naruto no mas que un insecto y en el caso de Natsumi que era con quien mejor se llevaba no podian estar mucho tiempo juntos ya sea por el entrenamiento o por que Minato y Kushina se lo prohibian y esto le dolia mucho a ambos debido a que Natsumi al contrario de Menma queria mucho a su Oni-Chan dado a que este era muy amable con ella y cuando estaba triste Naruto buscaba cualquier forma para que Natsumi sonria

Pero volviendo al tema,Minato y Kushina no dejaban Natsumi se juntara con Naruto obviamente tampoco dejaban a Menma pero como este ni siquiera lo miraba no tenian que decirle nada,la razon de por que no querian que Natsumi y Menma se juntaran con Naruto era por que este les distraia de su entrenamiento o ellas sencillamente pensaban que los molestaba debido a que creian que Naruto estaba celoso de sus hermanos por ellos ser entrenados y el no

Las unicas personas que querian a Naruto eran el sandaime Hokage,Mikoto Uchiha que hace tiempo que habia cortado lazos con su amiga Kushina debido al trato que esta le daba a Naruto y Uchiha Satsuki,Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui Satsuki e Itachi eran 2 de los 3 hijos de Mikoto y le tenian mucho aprecio a Naruto al punto de Satsuki considerarlo como su Oni-Chan e Itachi y Shisui un hermano menor, otra de las personas que querian a Naruto eran su hermana de sangre y el duo padre e hija de Ichirakus,el tercer hijo de Mikoto era Sasuke Uchiha pero este consideraba a Naruto un perdedor y de vez en cuando se burlaban de el junto con Menma

Casi todos los dias Naruto recibia una paliza de parte de los aldeanos y esto es lo que nos lleva a la situacion actual

Un Naruto de 7 años corria a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas la razon era que faltaba una semana para el dia que el kyubi fue vencido y el cumpleaños de sus heroes y por desgracia el nacimiento del demonio como ellos le decian a Naruto

Los aldeanos estaban persiguiendo a Naruto con antorchas cuchillas y palos con clavos y todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño al demonio

-Por que por que me persiguen hice algo malo?-preguntaba entre lagrimas el de ojos bicolor

-Callate maldito demonio y paga por tus crimenes-decia un aldeano mientras le tiraba una piedra que le dio en la cabeza y lo dejo algo mareado

despues de eso naruto se metio en un callejon con la esperanza de que lo pierdan de vista pero el callejon no tenia salida en ese momento comenzo su tortura

 **ATENCION ESCENA DE TORTURA LAS PERSONAS SENSIBLES NO VEAN ESTO (igualmente no es muy "impactante")**

 **los aldeanos se acercaban poco a poco a Naruto este retrocedio hasta que se choco con la pared del fondo cuando penso que todo ya estaba perdido aparecieron unos ninjas 2 del clan Uchiha 2 del clan hyuga y 2 jonnin sin clan**

 **los aldeanos se asustaron y Naruto se alegro pensando que lo salvarian pero en ese momento los ninjas del clan Uchija crucificaron a Naruto contra el muro,sangre salia de todos lados Naruto estaba sufriendo como un maldito condenado sentia que sus manos eran cortadas al igual que sus pies,luego de un rato y que naruto dejara de gritar tanto los hyugas cerraron todos sus puntos de chakra para luego golpearlo en sus nervios luego de eso 1 ninja del clan hyuga le susurro al oido**

 **-de esta no te salvas demonio-Naruto estaba terriblemente asustado queria desaparecer de ahi en ese mismo instante pero la vida no es tan buena**

 **luego los aldeanos comenzaron a lanzarle todo lo que tenian la sangre de naruto era esparcida por todo el lugar y al parecer eso alegraba mas a los aldeanos y a los ninjas,unba vez los aldeanos se quedaron sin cosas para arrogar fue el turno de los ninjas**

 **uno de los jonnin haciendo uso de un fuuton basico hizo varios cortes en el cuerpo de Naruto dejando parte de su carne visible otro se aprovechaba de su factor de curacion y con raito y doton cortaba o aplastaba los dedos de naruto,cuando el jonnin se canso de eso que estuvo haciendolo durante 1 hora sin descanso despues de ese tiempo las uñas de naruto eran completamente negro (me gusto mucho la escena de tortura de tokyo ghoul y robe la idea de ahi)luego el jonnin** **dio lugar a los uchihas estos se miraron se sonrieron y Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu los dispararon al mismo tiempo en ese momento ya no salia sangre debido a que esta se habia secado por el calor de el jutsu la unica razon por la que naruto sobrevivio fue por que un jonnin le habia puesto una delgada capa de agua sobre su cuerpo pero esto no hizo mucho porque el dolor lo sentia igualmente**

 **Naruto ya ni gritaba se habia "roto" la garganta hace tiempo ya llevaban 3 horas torturandolo y en ese tiempo los malditos no paraban de reirse,una vez que el jutsu se disipo Naruto estaba ahi todo quemado con unas pocas gotas de sangre por ahi y alla**

 **naruto vio con horror como uno de los aldeanos se acercaba con un balde de acido el cual segundos despues fue rociado completamente en el,Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dio un grito que se escucho en gran parte de la aldea,al oir esto los shinobis y los aldeanos se fueron rapidamente para no ser atrapados por la policia uchiha que si era noble**

 **Naruto solamente callo en la inconsciencia**

 **FIN DE LA TORTURA**

Naruto se desperto en una alcantarilla miro para todos lados,y no habia nada ni nadie en ese momento escucho la voz mas hermosa que habia oido alguna vez pero tristemente esta estaba llorando,Naruto fue a ver de donde venia esa voz y llego a una puerta gigante dentro de esta habia cuatro personas

Una niña de su edad tenia su altura,pelo rojo carmesi con grandes mechones rosas y puntas rubias su pelo casi tocaba sus tobillos pechos copa A (es una niña no le voy a poner copa d) un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier chica de su edad segun Naruto,a decir verdad Naruto era algo pervertido pero solo un poco,pero nos estamos desviando del tema, lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Naruto eran sus ojos unos hermosos ojos rojos casi rosa la niña en si era practicamente perfecta en opinion de Naruto que con solo mirarla se sonrojo

La otra persona era un que aparentaba unos 60 y tantos años pelo color rojo y unos ojos violetas con un patron de anillos,tenia varias arrugas en la cara algo curioso es que habia esferas negras frotando alrededor de el,tambien sostenia in baston con un circulo con tres anillos y en la parte inferior una especie de medialuna

La otra persona tambien era un hombre este tenia el pelo marron claro con dos especie de trenzas a los lados llevaba puesto un kimono con magatamas en los bordes sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo,este aparentaba tener unos 25 años

La ultima persona era un hombre de pelo negro que le llegaba a la espalda,ojos del mismo color que su pelo pero estos estaban rodeados de un especie de ojeras rojas esta persona se parecio un poco a la anterior mencionada,este tenia el ceño fruncida y una mirada algo... triste?

Estas personas eran...

 **Hasta aca el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste si quieren que modifique u añada algo diganlo con reviews y veo lo que puedo hacer**

 **Esta es una encuesta del harem de naruto las nomidas son : (Fem Kurama ya esta decidido es la principal y eso no cambia)**

 **Natsumi (jeje para a los que les gusta el incesto)**

 **Karin**

 **Mikoto**

 **Kaguya (voy a encontrar alguna manera de incorporarla)**

 **Este es obligatorio:Alguna diosa ya sea Amateratsu yami Shinigami Hikari cualquiera menos Kami**

 **Samui**

 **Ino**

 **Anko**

 **Bueno el harem va a ser de 3 mujeres sin contar a kurama osea un total de 4 mujeres**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima y traten de dejar una critcica del capitulo pero que sea constructiva**


	4. AVISO

**ESTO ES UN AVISO PARA LA GENTE QUE VE MI FIC DE NARUTO APARTIR DE MAÑANA SE SUBIRA DIA POR MEDIO POR QUE VOY A COMENZAR UN VUEVO FIC DE FAIRY TAIL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa gracias por las reviews y su apoyo sobre el tema harem 2 ya estan decididas y esas son natsumi y shinigami ahora solamente faltaria una mujer por favor voten la lista se encuentra en el capitulo 2 bueno sin mas que decir empezamos**

dialogos humanos-

- **dialogo dioses** **invocaciones-**

"pensamiento humano"

 **"pensamiento de dioses "**

 **(** (notas del autor)

Naruto no me pertenece,le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,a mi solo me pertenece este fic y los oc

Capitulo 3

Estas personas eran...

Hagoromo Otsutsuki tambien conocido como rikudou sennin

Indra Otsutsuki hijo mayor de Hagoromo y el fundador del clan Uchija

Ashura Otstsuki hijo de menor de Hagoromo y fundador del clan Senju

Y la pequeña niña era el Kyubi "hija de Hagoromo"

pero Naruto no sabia nada de esto todavia

Naruto en ese momento llego y lo unico que pregunto fue:

-Por que lloran?-

Cuando dijo eso todos se voltearon a verlo estaban tan adentrados en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaron que estaba ahi,los tres hombres solamente se presentaron

Hola Naruto yo soy Hagoromo O- -no pudo terminar al ver lo que hizo su hija

en ese momento Kyubi se puso a llorar mas fuerte pero fue corriend,se arrodillo ante naruto y dijo:

losiento,perdoname,losiento,Naruto-sama,aceptare cualquier castigo porfavor perdoneme-repetia una y otra vez hasta que una mano se poso sobre su hombro sabiendo que la mano era de naruto cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego en cambio naruto solo le dijo y pregunto algo

No me digas naruto-sama con solo decirme naruto esta bien y por que te disculpas-dijo Naruto,los 3 hombres se mantenian ajenos a la situacion

Kyubi lo miro y dijo

Le pido disculpas porque su sufrimiento es a causa mia-dijo la chica de ojos rosa

No te entiendo-dijo naruto mientras ladeaba la cabeza

Su sufrimiento es mi culpa por que yo soy el kyubi que ataco la aldea hace 9 años estamos dentro de su paisaje mental por asi decirlo,esa es la razon por la que puede verme y hablarme-dijo la chica de pelo rojo-rosa con puntas rubias

la cara de naruto paso a ser seria y pregunto

tu atacaste a la aldea porque querias?- pregunto aun con cara seria

No yo fui controlada por un maldito con una mascara naranja y un sharingan-dijo el kyubi

la cara de naruto volvio a ser normal y dijo

entonces esta bien no tienes por que disculparte despues de todo fuiste controlada- dijo el oji-multicolor

en ese momento a los 3 hombres se les formo una pequeña sonrisa y la cara de Kyubi paso de tristeza a duda y con un leve enojo dijo

-por que?-

-por que..., que ?-hablo naruto

-por QUE NO ESTAS ENOJADO CONMIGO,ACASO NO ENTIENDES YO SOY LA CAUSA DE TODO TU SUFRIMIENTO,LAS GOLPIZAS DE LOS ALDEANOS LA NEGLIGENCIA DE TUS PADRES TODO ES MI CULPA TODO Y TE JURO QUE ESTOY MAS QUE ARREPENTIDA Y HARIA CUALQUIER COSA PARA QUE ME PERDONES GRANDISIMOO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito kyubi con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-no estoy enojado contigo por 3 razones:1:tu no atacaste la aldea por voluntad propia y tampoco quisiste ser sellada.2:no es tu culpa la negligencia de mis padres es culpa de ellos por ser tan idiotas y malos-esta parte la dijo con lagrimas amenazando a salir de sus ojos-y 3:-ya recuperandose-nunca me enojaria con una niña tan hermosa-esas fueron las razones que dio el chico de pelo multicolor

Kyubi al escuchar esto se puso a llorar ¿como podia ser tan bueno? pero luego proceso mejor las palabras de Naruto y se sonrojo fuertemente,los 3 hombres que estaban escuchando esto y vieron a kyubi sonrojada tuvieron que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no reirse y arruinar el momento

-Mu-muchas gra-gracias Naruto-sama- dijo tartamudeando y muy sonrojada la pelirroja.

a naruto esto le parecio muy lindo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-no hay porque-dijo el rubio (desde ahora no voy a decir pelo multicolor o eso voy a poner el color que predomina en el caso de naruto es rubio)

-Ne,te puedo preguntar algo-dijo naruto

-claro Naruto-sama-

-Kyubi no es tu verdadero nombre verdad y te dije que dejes de Naruto-sama-pregunto y dijo el rubio

-Si kyubi no es mi verdadero nombre mi verdadero nombre es Hitomi y no puedo dejar de decirle naruto-sama porque naruto-sama es naruto-sama

ante esta respuesta a naruto le salio una gota en la nuca pero lo dejo pasar entonces naruto se sonrojo un poco cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja

-se encuentra bien naruto-sama?-

-s-si te queria pedir algo-dijo naruto algo avergonzado y temeroso

-lo que sea naruto-sama,quiere que le enseñe algo quiere que sea su esclava para siempre o...-pero fue interrumpida por naruto

-podrias ser mi amiga-dijo el rubio muy sonrojado

Kyubi ante esto se quedo completamente extrañada se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que le pida ser su amiga pero luego se entristecio y respondio

-no-

lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de naruto pero pregunto

-por que no,aah cierto nadie querria ser amiga de un monstruo como yo-dijo muy triste y entre sollozos,Hitomi al ver esto se apuro y fue a abrazarlo y le dijo

-no puedo ser su amiga por que no lo merezco naruto-sama-

en ese momento naruto corto el abrazo y la empujo haciendo que caiga sentada

-deja de decir estupideces si hay alguien que no merece ser tu amigo soy yo,por que tu eres... eres tan hermosa amable y muy hermosa espera eso ya lo dije bueno no importa-en este momento naruto se arrodillo e inclino su cabeza y dijo-PORFAVOR SE MI AMIGA

kyubi rapidamente le levanto la cabeza y le dijo

-esta bien naruto-sama pero por favor no vuelva a bajar la cabeza ante mi-

los ojos de naruto se llenaron de lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad por fin tendria un amigo lo unico que pudo hacer fue...

-YATTA YATTA tengo mi primer amigo-naruto sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia Hitomi y la abrazo fuertemente y esta se sonrojo ella no podia creerlo nadie nunca jamas habia logrado sonrojarla y ahora un niño de 9 años lo lograba que le estaba pasando

-Na-Naruto-sama podria salir de encima mio porfavor-

Naruto se dio cuento de como estaba se sonrojo fuertemente se alejo y pidio disculpas

Luego de eso aparecio rikudo y comenzo a explicarle quien era el y sus hijos y toda la historia de kaguya el shinju etc etc etc

otra cosa que le explico fue el porque de su color de pelo y esto era por las distintas lineas de sangre que tenia rubias por los Namikaze-senju ya que minato era hijo de Dan Namikase y Tsunade Senju,rojas por los Uzumakis,negro al ser la transmigracion de Indra esto era un rasgo de que tenia sangre uchiha,y blanco porque al combinar senju uzumaki y uchiha obtenias sangre otsutsuki,lo mismo con sus ojos el ojo negro era donde tenia el sharingan y el celeste por un doujutsu que no despertaria hasta ya mucho tiempo que se llamba tenseigan

-bueno Naruto entonces a partir de mañana comenzaremos a entrenarte- dijo el fundador del clan uchija

-claro Indra-nii ,pero... hace falta que este el dobe-dijo señalando a Ashura,a naruto le parecia mas cool como actuaba Indra asi que trato de imitarlo pero igualmente queria a Ashura al igual que a Indra esto los hermanos lo sabian pero Indra igualmente se destartalo de la risa mientras Ashura se fue a un rincon con un aura azul rodeandolo diciendo algo sobre hermanos menores iguales de molestos que su hermano mayor,Hagoromo solo sonreia y Hitomi se destartalba al igual que Indra

-Bien Naruto es hora que despiertes tus heridas yo no tendrian que estar debido a mi factor curativo el cual tienes al ser mi reencarnacion-dijo ashura,naruto en realidad tenia regenaracion casi instantanea debido a hitmomi,ashura y ser un uzumaki pero los aldeanos le habian echo demasiado daño

-okey nos vemos,dobe,Indra-nii,oto-san,hitomi...-chan-dicha pelirroja se sonrojo fuertemente por el sufijo que le habian puesto mientras que los otros 3 hombres apenas se fue naruto se morian de la risa debido a la actitud de hitomi

Naruto se despertaba solamente con un pequeño dolor de cabeza,curiosamente estaba en un hospital todo vendado,y alado de su cama se encontraban su "familia" que todos a excepcion de Natsumi estaban ahi mas por obligacion que por otra cosa ya que el sandaime hokage les habia insiistido en que vallan ahi ellos pensaban que no era para tanto y que solo lo habian golpeado un poco y que el anterior hokage solo exageraba,en el momento en que naruto desperto Natsumi salto hacia el y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y dijo

-Oni-chaaaan que alegria que despertaste-

-Natsumi-chan,cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-pregunto el rubio,dentro de este cierta pelirroja se enojo por el sufijo que le habia puesto el rubio a su hermana despues de todo solo a ella le podia poner el sufijo "chan" verdad?

-1 dia entero oni-chan-

-aah entiendo,mas importante por que lloras?-

-p-por que me preocupe mucho por ti oni-chan-

-ya estoy bien no te preocupes-decia mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-naruto te encuentras lo suficientemente bien para volver a casa?-dijo minato con voz aburrida ante ese tono naruto entendio que sarutobi-jiji los habia obligado a ir a verlo

-si volvamos-

y con eso todos volvieron al complejo Uzumaki-Namikase que era el mas grande y lujoso de la aldea,luego de eso cenaron y se fueron a dormir

naruto estaba emocionado mañana comenzaria su entrenamiento a si que se dispuso a dormir

al otro dia

naruto se desperto desayuno y se fue del complejo al campo de entrenamiento 12 nadie se reunia ahi y tampoco nadie se acercaba a si que llamo a sus hizo unas cuantas posciciones de manos y de ahi salieron Hagoromo,Ashura e Indra luego hagoromo hizo un par de sellos y toco el vientre de naruto y luego salio Hitomi,el rubio paso la noche dentro de su paisaje mental en el cual aprendio todo lo que enseñaban en la academia sobre el chakra lo cual no era mucho ya que en la academia enseñaban mas historia que cualquier otra cosa

-Bien Naruto quiero que des 20 vueltas al lago trotando-dijo Indra señalando al la que parecia de unos 50 metros

-Luego vendras y haras 50 abdominales,60 flexiones de brazos y 70 sentadillas-dijo Ashura

-Despues de eso empezaremos a entrenar de encerio-dijo Hitomi

el rubio trago duro pero lo iba a lograr despues de todo si no era fuerte no seria capaz de proteger a las personas que queria

Bueeno hasta aca el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste otra cosa es que ya decidi el harem y sera:Hitomi,Natsumi,Shinigami,Satsuki y tres misteriosas

bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos dejen reviews de como les parecio el capitulo y Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa buenos dias/tarde/noche perdon por no haber actualizado pero ultimamente estoy bastante ocupado hay algunas personas que me piden que agregue a Hinata ,Fuu o Samui pero lamento decirles que esto no va a ser asi o tal vez... bueno eso no importa el Harem ya lo decidi y va a haber chicas sin mas que decir que empieze el capitulo

dialogos humanos-

- **dialogo dioses** **invocaciones-**

"pensamiento humano"

 **"pensamiento de dioses "**

 **(** (notas del autor)

Naruto no me pertenece,le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,a mi solo me pertenece este fic y los oc

Podemos ver a un chico de 12 años con un ojo nergro y azul y un pelo un tanto...especial

El nombre de dicha persona es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

este se encontraba acostado en la sombra de un arbol,estaba vestido con un pantalon anbu negro un poco ajustado con vendas en la rodilla izquierda botas anbu negras y una camisa blanca desabrochada los 3 primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su collar de una magatama y una chaqueta negra abierta su pelo le llegaba a la nuca y un mechon de pelo color negro/blanco cubria ligeramente su ojo izquierdo tambien tenia atada a su cintura 3 katanas (las katanas de zoro despues de 2 años zoro es un personaje de one piece),la mitad de su cara estaba tapada por un sombrero de paja(el de luffy tambien de la serie one piece)

junto a el estaba una pelirroja de ojos rosa esta vestia un pantalon anbu un poco mas apretado que el de naruto mostrando su figura que daria que envidiar a cualquier chica de su edad (12 años Hitomi tiene esa edad debido a que le quitaron su poder y debido a que su alma estuvo un tiempo lejos de su cuerpo este volvio a empezar y fue creciendo junto a naruto pero aun asi ella tiene sus recuerdos)vestia una camisa de color rosa claro que hacia juego con sus ojos y arriba de esta una chaqueta de color negro,tenia unos pechos copa B una cintura pequeña y un redondo y firme trasero esta era la mejor amiga de naruto Hitomi Otsutsuki o uzumaki ya que Naruto la hizo pasar por uzumaki para que no sospecharan de su apellido y la metieran al CRA

Naruto estaba recordando los dias de su tortu-digo entrenamiento con sus "hermanos y su padre" 3 años que pasaron muy rapido especialmente el segundo

Flash Back 1er año de entrenamiento

Durante este año Naruto aprendio toda la teoria del chakra esto le tardo un mes luego en el segundo mes empezo a poner en practica todo eso comenzo con aprender a moldear y luego controlar el chakra esto le resulto bastante dificil debido a las enormes reservas que tenia apesar de tener solo nueve años Naruto ya tenia la misma cantidad de chakra que shukaku esto lo practicaba con el dobe digo Ashura-nii que el a su edad tenia el mismo problema que Naruto esto le tardo 4 meses para poder tener un control bastante decente de su chakra luego paso a su entrenamiento con Indra

este le enseño el jutsu clones de sombra y los basicos de la academia estos en aprenderlos tardo una semana ya que parecia que naruto era un genio con los jutsus luego de eso pasaron a ver las afinidades de Naruto y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron cuando Naruto puso chakra en el el papel este se corto en cuatro partes una se empapo de agua y esta siguio saliendo por un rato la segunda parte ardio en fuego y arriba de esta se formo una pequeña bola de fuego la tercera parte se arrugo al punto de hacerse una pequeña pelotita y de esta salian chispas y la cuarta se hizo polvo todos los presentes se sorprendieron no esperaban que naruto tuviera todas las naturalezas no hasta que derpertara el rinnegan o el tenseigan y lo mas raro fue tuviera tal afinidad con todas ni Hagoromo tuvo tal afinidad hasta que desperto el rinnegan parecia que Naruto tendria un poder incluso mayor que Hagoromo quien sabe tal vez superaria a la diosa conejo pero eso es otro tema naruto aprendio tres jutsus de cada naturaleza los jutsus que aprendio fueron los siguientes

De Katon

Katon:Hi gae Mari (patada flamigera frontal)

Katon:Goukakyu no Jutsu (gran bola de fuego)

Katon:Chiratsu mitsu (luz disperzora)

Suiton:

Suiton:Mizu Mae Gari (patada acuatica frontal)

Suiton:Yuudachi no jutsu (Gran aguacero)

Suiton:Mizu taisan Sakuru (circulo acuatico explosivo)

Fuuton:

Fuuton:Kaze mae Gari (patada huracan Frontal)

Fuuton:Shogekiha no jutsu (Onda de choque)

Fuuton:Yuukaze no jutsu (tecnica del vendaval)

Doton

Doton:Doryu Taiga (flujo del rio de barro)

Doton:Shinjuzanshu no jutsu (tecnica del doble suicidio decapitador)

Doton:iwatadami no jutsu (tecnica de la roca tapizada)

Raiton

Raiton:jibashi (asesinato electro magnetico)

Raiton:Kangekiha (ola de inspiracion)

Raiton:Yuudai bunya ren (bola de plasma)

Estos fueron los jutsus que aprendio naruto mas el bunshin de cada elemento

todos estos jutsu los aprendio en meses

Luego paso a Fuuinjutsu con la ayuda de Hagoromo y Hitomi

Como era de esperarse de un Uzumaki Naruto en los dos meses que quedaban del año hizo con el nivel 15 de 100 a muchas personas le tomaba años en llegar a ese nivel pero el con 9 años lo habia conseguido en solo dos meses

Ademas de aprender todas estas cosas en el año Naruto durante todo el año estuvo haciendo ejercicios fisicos pero a diferencia de las demas cosas de esta se encargaban Hagoromo y Ashura que aunque parecieran bastante amables cariñosos mucho amor y paz etc etc etc eran unos putos sadicos en el entrenamiento cuando entrenaban se le iban todas las emociones eran taaaaan frios que harian que el mismo Indra pareciera una Madre amable

Naruto corria a toda velocidad sin descanso y encima de todo con sellos de pesas en cada uno de sus musculos que aumentaban 40 kg cada mes durante 4 horas a la mañana todos los dias tambien tenia sellos supresores de chakra que solo lo dejaban con un 15% de su chakra

Esto fue todo lo que hizo durante el primer año

Durante el segundo año todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer fue estudiar no es que sus senseis no querian ayudarlo en la practica o que el no quisiera

el problema fue que aunque naruto tuviera la fuerza de un casi gennin unos chunnin le dieron algo mas que una paliza le atravezaron el pecho con un kunai muy cerca del corazon tan cerca que rasparon a este esto produjo que estuviera al borde de la muerte y que conozca a otra de sus mejores amigas la muerte o tambien conocida como shinigami Naruto solo sobrevivio por el collar que shinigami le habia regalado pero no se salvo del coma de un año

Shinigami cada vez se hizo cada ves mas amiga de Naruto hasta el punto de quererlo tanto aue busco un suplente para su puesto y asi podria acompañarlo

al pasar sus poderes a alguien mas le paso lo mismo que a Hitomi y quedo a la misma edad de Naruto

Shinigami era una chica con pelo blanco con mechones negros las pupilas de sus ojos son de un negro incluso mas oscuro que Naruto pero sus iris son de un hermoso color verde agua que a Naruto le encantaba tanto como el rosa de Hitomi hablando de Hitomi,ella y Shinigami no se llevaban muy bien pero naruto no entendia porque

Volviendo al tema Naruto durante ese año aprendio toda la historia del mujndo shinobi (olvide mencionar que naruto tiene memoria fotografica)tambien aprendio matematica,estrategia,ciencia,politica etc etc a mitad de año se despidio del super oji-san como el le decia a Hagoromo,Indra-nii y el dobe de Ashura...nii

Despues de una emotiva despedida estos le entregaron cada uno su katana que resulta que enrealidad eran de una sola persona que existia desde antes que ellos,Shinigami trajo a 3 personas para que le enseñen un par de cosas esas tres personas era Roronoa Zoro un espadachin que se creia un mito debido a como relataban su poder pero enrealidad no exageraban si no que se quedaban cortos ya que el era el mejor espadachin de la historia,la otra persona era Kuroashi no Sanji otra persona que se creia un mito por dos cosas sus patadas que se decian que sin mucho esfuerzo podian destruir una montaña y por su cocina que se decia que era igual o mejor que la comida de los dioses,la ultima persona era Monkey D Luffy este hombre se decia que si el quisiera podria destruir el mundo con tal poder que tenia y eso era verdad luffy era incluso mas fuerte que kaguya al igual que zoro y sanji la unica razon por la que murieron fue de algo que pocos o ninguno logran escapar...el tiempo

Bueno dejando eso de lado ellos se convirtieron en sus senseis y le enseñaron las siguientes cosas

Sanji su estilo de pelea y su cocina en las dos cosas era igual de bueno que el cuando pelearon contra arlong

Zoro le enseño el santoryuu al igual que sanji era igual de bueno que cuando pelearon contra arlong

y Luffy le enseño algo de lo que naruto creia que era los mas util jamas creado y solo por esto consideraba a luffy como un dios luffy le enseño a...

comer ramen dormido.

Ah y tambien le enseño el haki de observacion el del rey y muy poco sobre el de armadura

en el tercer año lo unico que hizo naruto fue ponerse al dia y conocer a sus katanas que eran mujeres La primer espada de funda blanca era (como Shiroyasha mondaiji la espada que zoro gano en thriler bark (no se como se escribe) era (kuroka de highschool dxd ) y la katana de funda bordo era (rias Gremory de highschool dxd)

En este tiempo Naruto conocio a una chica que le gusta y su actual novia Hinata Hyuuga

Fin

Bueeeeno espero que les guste el capitulo dejen reviews y nos vemoos


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa bueno aca traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste

de repente una chica de unos 16 años con pelo celeste tez blanca y ojos del mismo color que su pelo solo que un poco mas oscuro el nombre de dicha chica era Zoe

-Donde estuviste darling?-pregunta con una sonrisa amable demasiado amable para el gusto del lector

-e-ee etto disculpame siento no haberte ido a ver durante tanto tiempo juro que todo es culpa de los lectores fans del NaruHina-dijo es mas que asustado lector

-aaaah ya veo entonces quiero que hagas esto-le susurro un par de cosas al oido

-y si no lo hago?-pregunto el autor bastante serio

-emmm... no lo se pero lo harias por mi darliiing-pregunto haciendo ojos de cachorro

-con una condicion-dijo con una sonrisa algo pervertida

-Cu-Cual seria-respondio con miedo

se acerco a susurrarle un par de cosas al oido luego de que termine de hablar la chica quedo echando humo de la cabeza y solamente asintio

Bueno empezemos el capitulo

dialogos humanos-

- **dialogo dioses** **invocaciones-**

"pensamiento humano"

 **"pensamiento de dioses "**

 **(** (notas del autor)

Naruto no me pertenece,le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,a mi solo me pertenece este fic y los oc

Los recuerdos que naruto estaba teniendo desaparecieron cuando escucho una suave voz hablarle

Hola naruto-kun-era Hinata que lo saludaba con una linda sonrisa

Hinata-chaan-exclamo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba y la abrazaba

(Hmpf Naruto-sama no baka) pensaba cierta kitsune

Hitomi-chan-llamo Naruto

Que pasa Naruto-sama?-pregunto algo molesta y celosa

Me voy a una cita con Hinata,no te molesta si vas con Shi-chan-pregunto el rubio (me olvide mencionar que a shinigami la integraron a la aldea como una Uzumaki mestiza)

No,esta bien valla-dijo algo triste Hitomi cosa que naruto no noto

Bueno nos vemos-se despidio Naruto mientras se iba caminando con Hinata de la mano..

La cita fue una normal salvo por una cosa,ña cita transcurrio de la siguiente manera, fueron a almorzar algo luego al parque y alli antes de irse cada uno a sus casas dieron su "primer" beso luego se despidieron cada uno con diferentes pensamientos Naruto:guaau eso fue asombroso creo que definitivamente estoy enamorado,Hinata:Callo lo malo es que ahora voy a tener que sacarme el gusto a mierda de la boca asi mi macho alfa me pueda dar un beso de verdad (quien sera...)

Despues de la cita Naruto llego a la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze y fue a su cuarto donde estuvo hablando con Hitomi y Shinigami de cosas triviales hasta que curiosamente paso algo que no sucedia hace mucho tiempo su madre lo llamo para la cena Naruto fue feliz creyendo que las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar una vez en la mesa comenzaron a hablar hasta que salio el tema del por que habian Naruto

Naruto-hablo Minato

Que sucede oto-san?-pregunto Naruto

Naruto hemos estado viendo que ultimamente estas distrayendo mucho a tu hermana de su entrenamiento a si que de ahora en adelante solamente podras hablar con tu hermana 1 ves al mes 2 hs-esta vez fue el turno de Kushina Naruto al oir esto se lleno de rabia y estaba por contestar cuando de repenteotra voz hablo...bueno grito

ME NIEGO A ESO YO ME DIVIERTO Y QUIERO MUCHO A MI ONI-CHAN NO ME ALEJARE DE EL-grito Natsumi llena de ira casi a punto de llorar

Callate Natsumi la decicion esta tomada el es un estorbo para ti y para tu hermano-Dijo Minato con total frialdad mientras Kushina asentia de la misma manera ante esto casi todas las esperanzas de naruto se fueron a la mierda Natsumi estaba apunto de volver a protestar antes de que una voz la interrumpiera

Esta bien entiendo lo siento Natsumi-chan, si me perdonan me voy a dar un paseo-y con eso se levanto y se fue apenas se fue comenzoa llorar las tres espadas solamente permanecian en silencio (me falta ponerles nombres :p) Naruto fue al parque y pudo ver que su mejor "amigo" Kiba estaba en un tobogan iba a acercarse a hablarle antes de que vio que Hinata se acerco a el estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que en un momento sonrieron y se besaron pero este no era un beso inocente coom el de ella y Naruto no,Kiba bajo su mano hasta el trasero de Hinata y empezo a masajearlo luego Hinata abrio la boca dejando a la lengu a de Kiba entrar en ella en este punto Naruto estaba a punto de ir y golpear a Kiba antes de que viera y escuchara algo que lo derrumbo por completo Kiba corto el beso y le dijo que vallan a un lugar mas privado que aqui los podrian descubrir y arruinarian su plan con el demonio Hinata solo le dijo que no le importaba y se avalanzo sobre Kiba Naruto pudo escuchar esto gracias a sus sentidos mejorados en ese momento Naruto se fue sintiendo que algo se habia roto dentro el,las espadas vibraban de furia,Naruto pudo sentir como todo su mundo se vino a ababjo casi por completo y quien no lo sentiria sus padres y uno de sus hermanos lo consideran un estorbo,su novia lo traiciono con su mejor amigo y para rematar todo su pueblo lo odia

Naruto llego al recinto paso de todo y se fue directo a su habitacion donde se puso a llorar desconsoladamente

Fin

Se que muchos diran que es muy corto el capitulo y no se los voya negar es demasiado corto pero la verdad es que estoy en dias de examenes y buuag este capitulo si lo notan algo forzado o que carece de sentido puede ser la verdad el capituloe este lo hice mas por "obligacion" que por placer la obligacion es que yo cuando leo una historia que se actualiza cada una semana supuestamente y tarda me molesta bastante beuno dejando eso de lado necesito que me digan nombres para las espadas de trhiller bark y la de la funda bordo (algun dia me voy a aprender los nombres) para la de Kuina no hacve falta ya que ya tiene nombre y es Shiro tambien necesito un nombre para Shinigami y poco mas se que probablemente los fans del NaruHina me odiaran pero la verdad es que Hay miles literalmente de fics NaruHina es una pareja que al principio puede ser linda pero luego de leer nose por ejemplo 10 fics ya te aburre ademas de que necesito que Hinata sea mala para un proyecto a futuro (a ver quien lo adivina la clave esta en la pelicula The last),tambien se que hay gente que me debe estar agradeciendo por hacer a Hianta asi

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido dejen reviews y

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8

Yo. como estan espero que bien bueno este capitulo me retrase en subirlo y es posible que sea corto la razon esta ves no son los examenes la razon ahora es que me queme la mano ._. bueno fuera de eso espero que les guste y ya decidi el nombre de las espadas y de shinigami cosa que no dejaron en los reviews pero bueno no importa los nombres seran espada de trhiller bark:Yuri la sandai kitetsu sera:Kumi y Shinigami sera:Shizen

bueno sin mas empezemos

dialogos humanos-

- **dialogo dioses** **invocaciones-**

"pensamiento humano"

 **"pensamiento de dioses "**

 **(** (notas del autor)

Naruto no me pertenece,le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,a mi solo me pertenece este fic y los oc

Hoy era el dia del examen gennin,Naruto se dirigia hacia alli junto con Shizen y Hitomi,naruto ya les habia contado lo que habia visto ademas del problema con sus padres Hitomi queria matar a Hinata por lo que le hizo a su "amo" y Shizen aunque no lo admitiera queria hacer uso de sus poderes de diosa para asesinarla y luego torturar su alma lenta y dolorosamente

Naruto durante todo este tiempo se hacia pasar por un inutil para asi no levantar sospechas mientras que la dos chicas solamente se limitaban a tener puntuaciones normales

Al llegar a las puertas de la academia se encontraron con una hinata muuy sonriente que fue corriendo a abrazar Naruto pero este solamente se inclino un poco hacia la izquierda haciendo que hinata caiga para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo escupir sangre hinata solo estaba adolorida en el piso y vio a Naruto alejarse y pregunto

Porque Naruto-kun?-pregunto entre sollozos fingidos mientras rezaba por que el demonio no descubriera el plan de su alfa y ella

naruto se colocaba su sombrero tapandole los ojos de los cuales uno mostraron un sharingan con dos tomoes y el otro se volvio del mismo color que una perla, rapidamente Hitomi puso un genjutsu en sus ojos asi no lo descubrian Naruto solo se volteo y dijo con voz que congelaria un amaterasu

Vi lo que hiciste a espaldas mias con el desgraciado de Kiba agradece que no te halla asesinado-luego de eso Las dos chicas y naruto fueron al salon de clases Naruto se sento en una punta atras de todo siendo seguido por Shizen y Hitomi

Luego de un discurso de Iruka los casi gennin comenzaron con la evaluacion escrita despues de 1 hora Iruka paso a decir los resultados

Haruno Sakura : 90

Uchiha Sasuke : 95

Uchiha Satsuki : 97

Hyuga Hinata : 92

Inuzuka Kiba :65

Uzumaki Naruto,Hitomi,Shizen : 100

todos se sorprienderon por las notas de los uzumakis en especial el rubio

Luego de eso siguio el examen de practica de Kunai,Shuriken y en caso de querer senbon

los puntuajes fueron

Uchihas : 9/10 8/10

Hyuga : 8/10 7/10

Inuzuka : 8/10 8/10

Uzumakis: 10/10 10/10 10/10

Uzumakis-Namikazes: 9/10 10/10 Menma 10/10 9/10 Natsumi

Ahora si todos estaban que no se lo creian puntuaje perfecto en todo inclusive en senbon cierta pelirrosa que no soporto que un tarado como naruto opacara a su emo digo sasuke-kun empezo a gritar que naruto habia echo trampa pero se detuvo cuando narruto expulso una pequeña cantidad de Haki del rey lo suficiente para hacer que Sakura caiga al suelo muda

Muy bien sigue la prueba de taijutsu-Dijo Iruka

esto me lo salteare los ganadores son de parte de las mujeres Shinzen de parte de los hombres fue Naruto

Esta bien pasen a hacer los jutsus de la academia y otro opcional y con eso terminamos-dijo Iruka

Todos realizaron las pruebas excepto algun que otro civil los Uchija realizaron el KAton gokyaku Hitomi utilizo el Fuuton Kaze mae gari destruyendo un arbol de un solo golpe luego de eso se coloco la bandana el el hombro izquierdo Shinzen utilizo el Suiton Teppoudama destruyendo dos arboles y amarron su cinta en el mismo lugar que Hitomi Cuando llego el truno de Naruto el utilizo el KAge bunshin en vez del bunshin y luego utilizo el Shinjuzanshu no jutsu y enterro a Kiba y acto seguido Akamaru le orino en la cabeza despues de unas risas Iruka le dio la bandana a naruto

Tu bandana es negra por ser el mejor estudiante del año-DIjo Iruka Naruto solo asintio y estaba por agarrar la bandana hasta que alguien lo agarro de la muñeca

Dame esa bandana ahora mismo maldito estorbo-Dijo menma soltando su instinto asesino

ja-

Que dices basura?-soltando mas instinto asesino

ja..ja...jajajajajajajajajajajaja-naruto se partia de risa como un maniatico pero se puso completamente serio y dijo-por que deberia de hacerlo

Por que yo soy el mejor estudiante del año

mira si lo resolvemos con un duelo?-pregunto naruto

bien-dijo menma

Iruka paso a explicar las reglas y el duelo comenzo

Menma se avanlazo hacia a naruto a velocidad chunnin tratando de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara pero antes de hacerlo callo inconsciente la razon es que naruto uso haki del rey

Iruka-sensei esto termino-luego solo paso por al lado de Iruka tomo la bandana se la colo en el hombro izquierdo y se retiro

Fin

Bueeeeeno se que es extremadamente corto pero es dificil escribir con una mano quemada sin mas espero que les guste y el que resuelva el para que quiero que hinata sea mala dejare que añadan a una chica al harem excepto Hinata o Sakura

Sin mas que decir dejen reviews con sus sugerencias y lo que les parecio el capitulo y

JaNe


	9. Chapter 9

hola primero que nada se que paso mucho tiempo y la verdad no hay excusa solamente fue mi culpa no hubo mano quemada ni falta de tiempo ni ninguna otra cosa la razon por la que no actualize es que sinceramente pienso que este fic es una Mierda la verdad despues de leer fics como "un legado legendario" de MDRC97 que aunque es probable que no lea este fic quiero decir que su fic es uno de los mejores que lei, o otros como "un nuevo shido","vida y muerte el chico de la profecia","intercambio equivalente" "la edad no es nada" "el elegido de yamata" entre otros... ,pense que mierda estoy haciendo con esto,al principio pense bueno lo dejo pero despues de leer los review pense que por muy pequeña que sea la posibilidad a alguien realmente le gusta esto,ahora mi problema no son las ideas porque si se tratara de eso tengo ideas para poder hacer fics de fairy tail one piece date a live to love ru noragami hasta de monogatari series (bakemonogatari,owarimonogatari etc),pero mi problema es que las ideas pero al hacerlo veo que no queda como a mi me gustaria para que se den una idea mis ideas de capitulo serian de 5mil palabras o mas pero al momento de escribir no encuentro manera de encajar los dialogos de darle la logica que yo quiero a la historia,es como si no pudiera plasmar lo que hay en mi mente y los capitulos quedaron como un resumen de lo que seria el capitulo en mi mente y ahi es cuando pienso si debo dejarlo o no por eso es que me gustaria pedrile ayuda a algunos de ustedes yo les doy las ideas y ustedes las escriben esa es la manera que necontre para solucionar este problema asi que sin mas les pido porfavor si alguien esta dispuesto a ayudarme dejenlo en los reviews bueno sinmas q ue decir nos vemos espero sus reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: la presentación de las espadas  
Fuegado -Hola gente este es su queridísimo fuegado como siempre no juzguen el nombre que es difícil encontrar uno no ocupado… pero eso no le importa lo que les importa es la historia y ¿por qué rayos estoy con mi buen amigo D. y su novia Zoe en esta historia? pues bueno la respuesta es que… (tambores) a partir de ahora esta será una historia en conjunto (caen confetis), en equipo, en co-op, en manada como le quieran ver por lo que podrán leerla aquí y en su cuenta, sin más que decir ( y porque seguro ya quieren que me callé) eh aquí el capítulo no 9-  
Zoe (susurrando)– Es medio rarito ¿no?-  
D.D (igual susurrando)-lo sé-  
Fuegado (en una esquina dibujando círculos con un palo y rodeado de una aura azul depresiva)- no soy raro…-  
D.D. y Zoe- confirmado (el aura se hace más densa)

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoja con Hitomi a su derecha y Shizen a su izquierda recibiendo como de costumbre las miradas de odio por parte de los aldeanos que se mantenían a ralla por dos motivos: Naruto ahora era un ninja por lo que podía matar si se le atacaba y segundo… la pequeña cantidad de instinto asesino que les lanzaba. Ellas iban con una sonrisa pues nadie atacaba a Naruto y que por fin salieron de su prisió… digo: la academia, después de todo cuando eres una deidad y una demonio con unas reservas de poder infinitas es poco más que una tortura estar nueve horas sentado en una clase que te cuenta cosas que tú ya viviste.  
Shizen – Por Kami, por fin salimos de ahí-  
Hitomi- Lo sé, me pareció una eternidad, ¿no estas feliz Naruto-sama?-  
Naruto- Claro que si Hitomi-chan- dijo sonriendo zorrunamente y sonrojando a la pelirroja  
Shizen- No sé ustedes pero yo creo que hay que celebrar, ¿no crees Naru-kun?- dijo mientras agarraba el brazo izquierdo del rubio  
Naruto- Que buena idea Shizen-chan- dijo volviendo a sonreír y sonrojando ahora a la peliblanca- ¿Qué te parece Hitomi-chan?-  
Hitomi- Que es la mejor idea que eh oído Naruto-sama- para después mirar a la peliblanca con celos.  
Naruto- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Ichirakus? (sentencia de muerte firmada)  
A las 2 chicas les salieron estrellitas y brillaron más los ojos que la sonrisa de G** para des pues gritar –Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- y tomar cada una una mano del rubio y salir corriendo hacia dicho local de ramen arrastrándolo como dos niñas pequeñas tratando de que su cometa alce el vuelo y sacándole gotas del tamaño de un puño a los civiles de esa calle.  
Tras unos minutos de agonía digo carrera para el rubio llegaron al local estrellándose contra un poste tras no poder detenerse a tiempo causando un sonoro PUUUMM.  
Ayame desde la cocina- suspiro- otou-san llegaron Naruto-kun y las chicas  
Teuchi- VOY-  
Ayame salió de la cocina para ver a una peliblanca y una pelirroja con unos enormes chichones en sus cabezas pero mirándola con estrellitas en los ojos sentadas a los lados de un Naruto llorando a lo anime e igual con un chichon  
Ayame- chicos… es la tercera vez este mes-  
Naruto/Hitomi/Shizen- perdón Ayame Nee-Chan/Ayame-  
Ayame suspiro pero luego sonrió –bueno pues que se le va hacer, lo de siempre ¿verdad?  
-¡Hai!-  
Despues de celebrar hasta la noche con Ayame y el viejo Teuchi su graduación se retiraron al recinto Namikase-Uzumaki  
Al llegar como de costumbre solo lo saludo su hermana siendo ignorado por sus padres y hermano se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su cuarto a ducharse y preparase para dormir Naruto coloco sus tres espadas en un soporte para ellas regalo de Zoro, escondió su banda ninja para que Menma no se metiera en la noche a robársela aunque pensándolo bien dudaba que Menma supiera donde estaba su cuarto, se colocó su pijama azul (como la del canon) junto con su inseparable gorrito de foca (creo yo que es de foca) y se fue a dormir pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos un brillo blanco, rojo y morado lo despertó  
Naruto –¡¿PERO QUE…?!-  
(Para quien no sepa, Rias y Kuroka son del anime high school dxd y Shiroyasha de Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo?)  
Espadas –hola Naruto-sama-  
Naruto –este… ¿hola?  
Espada roja –mi nombre es Rias y ellas son Kuroka (la oscura) y Shiroyasha (la blanca) y somos tus espadas  
Naruto se quedó tan quieto y con una cara de "pausa" que casi se podía ver un circulito sobre su cabeza girando sobre la palabra "loading" sacando unas gotas en la nuca a las tres presentes.  
Naruto-… entonces si…. eso sería…. ¿¡QUE?!, ¿¡SON HUMANAS!?-  
Shiroyasha- No Naruto-sama, somos espadas, solo que contamos con una forma humana.  
Kuroka- solo que nunca se la hemos mostrado a nadie… hasta ahora  
Y así estuvieron platicando sobre sus habilidades que ni Zoro pudo descubrir y otras cuantas hasta que estas volvieron a su forma espada y Naruto las volvió a colocar en su soporte y se fue a dormir, lo que no contaba es que estas se despertaran y se metieran en su cama… en forma humana pero como no tenían pijama se metieron… este… bueno, en su traje de Eva al fin y acabo eran espadas, la ropa no era importante… si supieran.

Al día siguiente Hitomi competía (como siempre) con Shizen para ver quien levantaba a Naruto y como siempre empataron solo que ahora…  
Hitomi/Shizen- Buenos días naRUTOOOO SAMAAAAAAAAA/ NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
Fuegado- Bueno gente que lee la despedida como verán Naruto no tiene un futuro cercano muy prometedor (mirando de reojo a D.D.)  
D.D.- Bueno tampoco olviden que concurso para ver quien tiene la suerte de decidir una nueva integrante al Harem de Naruto sigue en pie, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué quiero que Hinata sea "mala"?.  
Zoe- ¿ya terminaron?  
Fuegado- Ya casi, bueno no olviden dejar reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: a la calle

Todo esta oscuro y solo se ve una silueta masculina  
Fuegado- hola gente, aquí sigue su queridísimo fuegado… enserio tengo que considerar cambiarme el nombre, como ya sabrán hace no mucho ocurrió algo, algo importante, algo que no se puede quedar así… -(susurrando a Zoe)- ¿Qué era?-ocasionando que se callera de espaldas a lo anime.  
Zoe- sí que eres raro  
Fuegado- sabes qué? Uno debe aceptarse tal y como es asique… ¡SOY RARO, ANORMAL, SUBNORMAL Y TODO LO DEMAS QUE TERMINE EN NORMAL EXEPTO NORMAL, Y A MUCHA HONRRA!  
D.D.- vas a darles un trauma psicológico a los lectores si sigues así…  
Fuegado- ña pus ya que (Se queda callado de la nada un tiempo y luego dice) aaaahh si es cierto, gracias Oscar  
D.D. y Zoe- quien?  
Fuegado- eh? ¡Ah! Nadie importante solo una de las voces en mi cabeza (carita de gato y los demás con cara ._. ) bueno la cosa que me recordó Oscar es : Felices fiestas más atrasadas que la dieta.  
Las luces se prenden mostrando un D.D. con un traje de santa, una Zoe con un vestido Rojo hasta la rodilla con la parte de arriba del busto decorada con el típico adorno tipo pelo blanco y un fuegado con un traje de reno  
Zoe- no entiendo porque me tuve que poner esto  
D.D- porque estaba en oferta además de que a él le toco ser un reno, no te quejes además de que te ves linda así (sonrojando a Zoe.) Bueno chicos ahora responderé los reviws:  
Zafir09: que bueno que te gusto, alo mejor pasa alo mejor no ya veremos cómo va la historia jeje  
Wolf 1990: me alegro que te guste, de momento no existe motivo para detenerla asi que no te preocupes ;)  
CCSakuraforever: perdón si se te hiso corto, pero por falta de tiempo no puedo hacerlos más largos, pero que bueno que te gusto  
¿Bien esos fueron todos, no olviden dejar su reviw con su respuesta al concurso de "porque quiero que Hinata sea mala? Sigue abierta, la nueva pista dice que tiene que ver con el Byakugan y "The last" el ganador podrá añadir una chica al Harem excepto  
Zoe- bueno dejen eso que esta es la intro más larga que he visto

NARUTO SAMAAAAAAAAAAA/NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Naruto- hmm?, Shizen-chan? Hitomi-chan? Que pasa?- intentando levantarse pero algo lo detuvo, más especifico un un cuerpo, el multiplicolor miro de quien era y se sorprendió de ver que era Kuroka a su lado izquierdo acostada de lado con un brazo sobre el y Rias a su derecho abrazándolo con una pierna un poco arriba de el estaba Shiroyasha- ahhhhh!-  
Shiroyasha-hm? Que pasa (bostezo) Naruto-sama?- pregunto mientras las otras despertaban  
Naruto- sh, shi, shiroya, sha-ch, chan podrías levantarte p, p ,por favor  
Shiroyasha- si Naruto-sama- dijo para luego levantarse  
Hitomi y Shizen- narutoooooo dijeron para lanzarse a el una con una bijudama a lo rasengan y la otra con una guadaña que salió de las sombras, al ver esto las espadas reaccionaron para proteger a su naruto-sama saltando Kuroka y Rias mientras que la faltante se convirtió en espada siendo tomada por Rias quien después a medio vuelo agarro a kuroka ahora también en espada para atacar a las intrusas.  
Naruto, sabiendo que eso no acabaría bien se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció en medio de ambos bandos para detenerlos cubriéndose de Haki de armadura logrando detener a las espadas y la guadaña, pero la bijudama fue desviada al suelo para evitar daños de mas lo que no esperaba era que sus manos recibieran unos cortes, el de la guadaña se lo esperaba mas no el de las espadas, ambos bandos planeaban ya un segundo intento pero se detuvieron por la fría y enojada mirada de el con su sharingan de dos aspas girando como loco y su byakugan parecía echo de una nieve blanca como es pero una cruel  
Naruto- basta- dijo secamente  
Rias quería atacar a quienes osaron intentar atentar a su amo mas no protestaría nunca a las decisiones de el pero al darse cuenta de la sangre que recorría la mano de el enseguida soltó las armas quienes cayeron al suelo y colocarse de rodillas y poner su frente contra el suelo  
Rias- por favor perdóneme naruto-sama, no era mi intención dañarlo aceptare cualquier castigo que usted considere- dijo con lágrimas amenazando con salir  
Kuroka y Shiroyasha-Nosotras también naruto-sama- dijeron de igual manera ya en su forma humana

Naruto se miro sorprendido el brazo ya que era muy raro que algo lo pueda dañar tanto cuando estaba cubierto de haki

Naruto iba a hablar pero antes de que podiera pronunciar palabra Hitomi se resbalo y callo al piso por lo que su mini bijuudama rebento todo el piso

Minato y Kushina al escuchar la explosion bajan rapidamente para encontrar que su comedor estaba completamente destrozado por los escombros del techo de naruto

Minato-NARUUTOOOOO QUE MIERDA PASO AQUI?-pregunta totalmente enojado mientras que kushina como toda perra sumisa solo asiente

en ese momento bajan menma y natsumi ,natsumi se acerca a naruto y pregunta

Onii-chan estas bien? estas herido? ah hitomi shizen ustedes estan bien?

menma solo miraba dormido la escena

NARUTO YA ME TIENES HARTO ESTAS SIEMPRE ESTORBANDO A TUS HERMANOS Y A NOSOTROS LUEGO SIGUES RETRASANDO Y MOLESTANDO A TU HERMANA Y AHORA ESTO PARECE QUE PARA LO UNICO QUE SIRVES PARA ESTORBAR ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDIGO EL QUE HALLAS NACIDO SOLO FUISTE ERES Y SERAS UNA JODIDA MOLESTIA,A PARTIR DE HOY NO QUIERO QUE PONGAS PIE EN LA CASA NI TU NI ESAS MALDITAS PERRAS QUE TIENES AL LADO,SOY CLARO?

Kushina iba a objetar pero solo una mirada de Minato la hizo callar ahora solamente lloraba mientras trataba de evitar la mirada con naruto

Obviamente naruto no iba a dejar que alguien insultara a sus amadas amigas por lo que agarro sus espadas y en un momento estaba forcejeando contra dos kunai del hokage cubiertos de rayo

escuche una cosa hokage-sama a mi puedes insultarme insultarme golpearme ignorarme torturarme incluso dejarme al borde de la muerte pero nunca nunca dejare que insultes a las personas que amo,soy claro?-dijo naruto haciendole de cierta forma burla a minato hito,i nuevamente habia puesto un genjutsu en los ojos de naruto para que asi no vean su sharingan y su byakugan peroo no olvidemos que aunque naruto sea muy genial increible o que tenga el amigo de 2 metros y medio sigue siendo un chunnin nivel medio-alto mientras que minato es un shinobi rango ss por lo minato rapidamente se posciciono detras de naruto y con un golpe en la nuca lo dejo K.O

llevenlo antes de que le haga algo peor-dijo el rayo amarillo mirando a hitomi y shizen que tenian una cara de entre maezcla de odio tristeza y estaban sonrojadas por lo que dijo naruto por lo que solamente tomaron a naruto y a las espadas y se marcharon de ahi sin decir palabra

Mientras todo esto pasaba menma se mataba de risa ya que habian echado al perdedor de la casa y natsumi estaba llorando y estaba increiblemente enfadada por lo que se acerco a minato y kushina

Natsumi-me voy de la casa - acto seguido fue y agarro unas maletas minato solo le dijo con una calma que casi da miedo debido la situacion

esta bien despues de todo seguramente el unico elegido sea tu hermano tu solamente lo estorbas como hacia el otro inutil-natsumi iba a replicar pero se trago sus palabras y se fue de la casa

Kushina nuevamente se callo la boca como perrita obedeciente que es mientras que ahora menma se partia el culo de la risa

Ya en la noche todos los expulsados de la casa namikaze-uzumaki habian conseguido un lugar en el recinto sarutobi ya cuando despierta de su inconsciencia las chicas se ponen a llorar pensando que por su culpa habian echado a naruto naruto las consuela y les dice que dentro de poco iban a poner su plan en marcha de recuperar el recinto uzumaki junto a todas las pertenencias de sus clanes cuando todos se estan por ir a dormir comodamente ,claro excepto para naruto que dormia con un gran sonrojo en la cara ya que kuroka dormia arriba suyo aplastando sus pechos en su abdomen y acostaba su cabeza en su pecho,no estaba ocultando sus orejas por lo cual a naruto le parecia realmente hermosa casi igual que hitomi que esta se encontraba abrazando el brazo derecho de naruto entre sus pechos copa b sin terminar de desarrollar del otro lado estaba shizen abrazando a naruto de la misma forma cuando naruto se estaba durmiendo de repente la puerta es abierta entrando por ella una natsumi llorando por su querido onii chan importandole una mierda todo agarra de la cola a kuroka y la tira contra una pared se posciciona sobre naruto ocupando el mismo lugar que kuroka y lo besa naruto sin posibilidad de moviento solamente se sorprende el beso no fue nada largo ni apasionado solo fue un beso en la boca comun y corriente solamente natsumi apollo sus kabios en los de naruto sin embargo naruto pudo sentir que ese beso estaba cargado de amor y no precisamente de el de hermanos

O-oO-On-nii-Ch-chan yo t-te a-aa-amo por favor se mi novio

Y... el fin

Bueno primero que nada espero que les halla gustado el capitulo perdon el mes y 6 dias de atraso y si notaron algun cambio en la forma de escribir es que la mitad del capitulo la escribio fuegado y la otra yo (D.D) les quiero hacer una pregunta importante

¿que piensan hacer a Kushina una esclava sexual de naruto?(esto seria dentro de muchos capitulos pero la idea esta)

y otra cosa recuerden que pueden elegir una chica para que se una al harem (excepto hinata sakura fuu ten ten y la pelirroja de kumo que creo se llamaba karui) respondiendo a la pregunta de para que quiero que hinata sea mala las dos pistas que hay son :1 The last naruto the movie y la otra 2 sus ojos vamooos quee es muuuy facil

bueeeeno ahora si nos vemos dentro de unas 2 semanas (mes)


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaaa bueno esto no es una capitulo si no es una peticion de pedir ayuda para que ocupe TEMPORALMENTE el lugar de fuegado que seria el de escritor osea yo doy las ideas el las escribe

Esto debido a que fuegado o rubas como que desaparecio de repente por lo que dejen en los reviews si alguien esta dipuesto/a a ayudar bueno sin mas

Nos vemos..


End file.
